


［高银］夜袭

by jojolee907



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojolee907/pseuds/jojolee907
Summary: 请注意全文第二人称高杉视角！剧情在倾城篇那时候一辆带强迫性质的车





	［高银］夜袭

**Author's Note:**

> 人物属于猩猩，OOC属于我

你吸了一口手中的烟斗，感觉到苦涩的味道在口腔中扩散，烟深深的进入肺部，再被你吐出来。

“晋助，我们快要到江户了。”

听到万齐的声音在身后响起，你低低应了一声，还是目不转睛的盯着飞船外面耀眼夺目的宇宙。

你又徐徐吐出一口烟“这次的暗杀行动比较隐密，万齐你们几个跟我去就好了，让其他人藏好。”

真的很敢啊，银时。居然带着几个玩过家家似的小鬼和幕府全面宣战。

你的嘴角勾出一点带着嘲讽的笑意，将刀轻轻推出鞘，银亮的刀身被来自遥远星系的光线淬成了仿佛带着剧毒的蓝色“德川定定的首级，就让我亲手为老师送下去。”

__________________________

你也没有想到会在这种状况下见到你的旧时同伴，现在的敌人，对方身负着窃国战留下来的伤势，拄着一根枴杖，一拐一拐地走着，旁边跟着幕府的走狗，好像是叫……土方十四郎，真选组的鬼之副长。

你看着他们一路打打闹闹的，就好像是以前战争时跟你们相处的模式。

你没有要当场跟他打起来的打算，因此并没有上前，只是远远的看着他。

幕府的走狗将银时拉到旁边一处小巷子中，然后快速的吻了他一下又马上撤开，银时反应过来后，又抓着土方十四郎胸口的领巾将他拉向自己并吻了上去。

你突然觉得眼前的这一幕很刺眼，狂暴的情绪在心中肆虐。你低头掩饰了自己饱含杀意的目光，马上转身离去，因为你知道你曾经的朋友对杀气的敏锐度有多高。你拉低了斗笠，继续为潜入城中的行动做准备。

你们换上了奈落的服饰，成功地潜入了城中地牢，手中的禅杖，身上灰黑的衣服，一切的一切都让你想起那些惨痛的回忆，饱含剧毒般腐蚀万物的恨意在你心中翻滚，你看向眼前昏聩自私，令人觉得面目可憎的前代将军，突然觉得有些不真实。

就是这样一头该凌迟的猪，造成了那么多的死亡和离别吗？就凭这样的畜生？为什么就有办法让我们这么痛苦。

听着德川定定为了自以为的死里逃生大放厥词，你开始期待当他发现来人是自己的仇人时，会露出怎样害怕扭曲的神情。你将手中的刀送入德川定定的腹部，看着他愣住而后陷入极度恐惧之中的表情，有一股强烈的喜悦在心中炸开来。

“能够制裁你的，只有我。”

“代我，向老师问好。”

你挥刀砍杀了眼前的敌人，看着眼前死状狼狈的前将军，你以为心中的暴戾会消失，可是，没有，它或许有减轻，却并没有不见。

眼前闪过了稍早看见的一幕，你明白了，你还破坏的不够。

你们如来的时候一样，并没有被任何人发现的走了。

在回程路上，你又遇见了他，银时，你们越走越近，然后交会，再往完全相反的方向离去。他没有转头看你，你也始终直直望着前方走去，就像你们的过去一样，短暂的交会，然后终究还是向着不同方向互相远去。

等到撤离出了热闹的街区，你转头吩咐跟你一起来的万齐他们先回去。“我要再去一个地方。”

__________________________

眼前是一栋老旧的房子，上面有一块不算太起眼的招牌，写着“万事屋銀ちやん”，你走上了嘎吱作响的木头楼梯，拉开大门走进玄关。

“神乐，你回来了啊。”

银时的声音从客厅旁的房间里传来，你走到门前，将门拉开，银白卷毛的男人正在帮自己换药“明天是你做饭啊不要忘了。”他头也不抬的继续自己的动作。

你站在原地没有动，脸上挂着满含恶意的笑容看着他，当他发现不对劲的抬头时，你已经抽刀将他压制在地上。

“你……！”红色的瞳孔只有在一开始看见你时流露出一丝惊讶，之后又平静无波。

你的刀锋抵在银时白皙的脖颈，稍稍压进去了一点，雪白的皮肤马上出现一道细细的血口。感觉到在你和银时紧贴的腹间也有一把刀，不过那种木刀并没有锋利的刃，在被限制着的空间中根本发挥不出杀伤力来。

“真是的，居然大晚上的遇到来要阿银命的杀手，阿银也太受欢迎了吧？”

银时开口说话了，完全不管紧紧贴在他喉咙上的利刃会不会因为说话时的震动将他自己割伤，你只好稍稍放松了一点压制。

没想到就趁着稍微放松的这一瞬间，他就将你甩了出去。

你在落地的瞬间就马上起身，但是他已经攻到了面前来，你挥刀阻挡他的斩击，银时用的力气不小，你们在原地僵持了一下子，又同时收力往后跳开。

你将落脚处旁银时用到一半的医疗箱朝他踢过去，里面的药品、玻璃罐等在空中四散开来，银时挥刀将瓶子劈开，清脆的破裂声伴随着四溅的药水飞舞出来。

这时候，你故意晚了一步丢出去的药瓶也来到了他眼前，他紧急的将那个罐子也砍碎，却因为距离过近而被药水洒了满脸。

你趁着他这个瞬间的破绽低身扫腿将他拌倒，并重新扑过去用刀尖扎入银时的肩膀将他压制，你们与那些被击碎的玻璃碎片同时落在了地面上。

一室寂静，只有你们两个略为急促的呼吸声，洒落的药水悄悄渗入榻榻米中，你的刀穿过银时的肩膀将他钉入了地面，鲜红淌过刀身，将被刺破的榻榻米染上了一层血色。

榻榻米的香气混合著鲜血与一地药水的味道有一种说不出的怪异。

“看来受伤对你影响不小呢。”“喂你到底是来干嘛的？不是专程来杀我的吧，如果是的话你刚刚可没瞄准好。”

你身下的男人一副事不关己的样子，就像现在被威胁生命的不是他一样。

“银时你也堕落了啊，居然和幕府的狗关系那么要好。”你诡异的从自己的声音中听出一丝嫉妒。

“不过你确定他有把你放在心上吗？据我所知，他在你一开始被押入大牢的时候，为了真选组利益，对救你出来的这件事好像犹豫的很。”

银时没有透露出任何情绪，你有些不满的再度开口。

“你的眼光还真是差劲呢。”

银时嗤笑了声，眼睛死死地盯着你“啊，说得没错呢，我的眼光真是差呢，一如继往的。”

你感觉到他话中的意有所指，压抑了很久的愤怒又翻腾了上来。

“那时候一言不发离开战场的不是你吗？你现在这是在指责我？”

你伸手用力掐住银时的脸颊，你们互相恶狠狠地看着对方，就像是随时准备互相撕咬的野兽。

你将银时本来就因为换药而还没系上的衣服扯的更开，低头恶狠狠的咬上他的喉结，在雪白的皮肤上留下了一圈渗血发紫的牙印，你伸出舌头恶意的拨弄你制造出来的伤口，唾液对伤口的刺激使银时忍不住轻轻嘶了声。

“你这条疯狗。”

你用唇舌堵上了他的嘴，你们略有些干燥的嘴唇互相摩擦，被彼此的唾液重新润湿，强迫他的舌与你一起共舞，向他分享你刚刚尝到的，他血的滋味。

你从银时的脖颈一路向下吻咬，每过一个地方就留下一个牙印，在他身上打上属于自己的标记。你舔咬着他胸前的突起，那个点被吮的肿胀发烫，听到他发出以前听过的那种色气的喘息，你觉得好像又回到了从前。

那时候的你和他还没有决裂，你们尽情的享受每一个可能会成为最后一秒的瞬间。到后来你们都从战场上幸存下来了，却又宁愿自己没有活着。

你将手指伸进银时嘴里，用手指玩弄他的舌，并模仿性交一般的快速在他口中进出，你的手指被唾液沾的湿漉漉的，抽出来的时候甚至拉出了一条银丝。

你再度吻上了银时的唇，并将濡湿的手指送入他体内。干涩的入口不太能接受你这样强硬的行为，不过你还是坚持的往里深入。银时痛的直发抖，他的痛呼被你吃了下去，无处发泄疼痛的银时回应了你的唇舌交缠。

你们尽情的在对方口中撕咬，好像不把对方吃下去就不会罢休一样，你咬破了银时的嘴唇，而他的犬齿也划破了你柔软的舌头，你们吞吃下彼此的血与疼痛。

银时的身体适应了你的手指，你开始慢慢抽动手指，然后渐渐加速。

感觉到他体内也开始分泌出液体回应你，你将手指抽出来准备进入他。在你低头去拉开自己腰带的时候，你感觉到银时动了，反应过来的你即时抓住他向你快速挥来的手。

你用力的将他的手臂掐紧到出现骨头裂开的喀啦声，他紧握的手指松开，一片深棕色的玻璃碎片落在他的腹部。

你冷冷的看着那片玻璃，抓着它送到了银时的左眼上方，银时强撑着不要转开脸，但过近的锐利物体让他的眼皮不由自主的颤抖着想闭上。

你并没有做什么，将玻璃移开，用着一个尖角抚摸般的在他脸上游移，冰冷的碎片滑过他的高挺的鼻子、眉间、额头，最后来到他的脸庞，你稍稍用力，玻璃在他脸上留下一道浅浅的血痕。

“我就知道你没有这么听话。”

原本刺入银时肩膀的刀在他起身攻击你的时候，被顺势从地上带了出来，它现在斜斜的卡在银时肩上，你直接出手将刀拔了出来，无视银时痛的扭曲了一下的脸。

你将刀尖从他的肩膀轻画过胸膛，被冰冷刀尖滑过的皮肤起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，最后你把刀停在他的腹部。

“你要是再继续动个不停，我可能只能从这里将你钉在地上了，像昆虫的标本那样。”

当然，你并没有真的打算杀了银时，你只是希望他不要动而已。想到这里，你突然觉得有点好笑，于是你笑了出来，银时一脸看疯子一样的看着你。

你拿着他用来包扎伤口的绷带，将他的双手牢牢捆了起来，并把他身上的衣服全数剥落。为了担心他再反抗，你回头拿起了被褪下来的腰带，将银时的大腿和小腿绑在一起，确保他没办法出脚踢你。

“该死的家伙，你顺路过来睡阿银做的还挺顺手的嘛。”

你突然有点好奇，你问他“你怎么不觉得我是专程来找你的？”

银时还在持续挣扎着，可能是因为剧烈的在动作，你觉得他的眼睛比一开门看到他的时候还要更亮。

“这不是废话吗？你一进来的时候空气都被你弄脏了”你挑眉，以为他又要讽刺你，结果他却说“挟带着一股血腥气。”

“你还真是有一个灵敏的狗鼻子。”

你没有再问他，那为什么没有在你一开门时就发现不对劲。  
因为你很巧的碰上银时在上药，他以为是自己身上的血腥味。

真是巧。

“看来你今天注定是栽了。”  
你偏头露出一个笑容，起身重新覆上还在不停挣动的银时。

你抚摸银时的腿跟，大腿内侧细腻的肌肤手感非常好，一想到这些地方也被除了自己以外的人摸过，你就觉得非常烦躁。

你低下头啜吻，并且用力的留下一圈圈的牙印，你感受到嘴下的皮肤痛的微微发抖，银时却忍着疼痛，只有发出低促的喘息。

你坐起身子，看着自己制造出来的景象，眼前银时白皙的身上除了原有的伤势，到处都是一圈一圈紫红的牙印，有些甚至出了血，他的一只手臂被你抓的紫了一圈，骨头可能有点裂开。

他的双手双脚都被你绑住，在他一直不懈的挣扎下绳子在他身上制造了一些瘀痕，又因为疼痛，他身上出了一些冷汗，看起来非常狼狈。

但银时的脸上还是很平静，他静静的看着你，就像在思考你做的事情到底是为了什么。

其实你也不知道自己做这些有什么意义。

你只是随着自己的心，来到了这个地方，按倒了这个男人。

你突然很想破坏他脸上的平静。

你撑在了银时身上，将你自己毫不客气的送进他体内。就算刚刚有做过扩张，但对要真的进入来说还是不太够。

你感觉到自己被用力的夹住，但你坚持的往内深入，直到你被夹的没办法再往前。

你被夹的生疼，但是终于打破了银时脸上的平静，他脸色苍白，牙齿都将嘴唇咬破了，脸上密密麻麻的布满冷汗。

你听到他的声音剧烈的发抖“出……出去……”同时压抑不住的痛吟也溢了出来。

银时的眼睛已经没有刚刚清明的样子了，眼眶承载不住的生理泪水流了下去，他的眼神迷迷茫茫的，看起来很可怜。

你心中带着点疯狂的暴躁停了下来。

你决定等他适应你的存在，你静静看着他，听着他疼痛的喘息开始慢下来，紧紧箍住你的地方开始放松，你又试探性的动了一下，这次比较顺利一点了。

你寻找以前知道的，银时的敏感点，当你撞了上去，他的呼吸整个都乱了，就像是受到惊吓一样，声音也开始变得甜腻起来。

玄关大门被拉开，听到声音的银时吓的一僵，稍微放松了点的身体又紧紧夹住了你。你被刺激的气息不稳，温热柔软的地方紧紧包裹住你的下身，你配合的没有发出声音。

银时抬起上半身看向和室门口，在看见拉门有关上的时候松了一口气。他被突然见到你的刺激吸引了全部精神，早就忘记了你一开始进来时到底有没有把门关上。

你凑到他耳边“当然有关了，我可不想在这种时候……”你往里面抵了抵，银时忍着声音瘫软回去“……被人打断。”

你们听着外面的动静，来人来到了门前，似乎想要开门，银时很惊慌，他尽量维持原本的声音开口制止。

“等……等等……等等！别进来！是神乐吗？”银时的声音异常喑哑

“小银，你的伤怎么样了阿鲁？需要帮你换药吗？”

“我已经换好了，你也去睡……唔……”你突然顶了他一下，半声难掩的呻吟跑了出来。

“小银？你怎么了？你的声音好像怪怪的。”

“……没……没事……快去睡吧。”你听着银时用有些发抖的声音打发了那个夜兔。

等脚步声走远后，银时恶狠狠的瞪着你，压低声音说“你到底想干嘛？难道你这个矮子还有暴露私事的爱好？”

你只是笑了笑，没有说什么。银时生气的咬上你的脖子，力道应该见血了。你继续动了起来，他强撑起来的力气又被你顶散。

“好了，人都走了，你给我放松点，这样我很难动。”

说着，你伸手拍了拍他的屁股，清脆的声响让银时的耳根发红，他发泄似的咬上你的锁骨。

你将他翻过身背对你，绳子的束缚之下他只能羞耻的跪趴在地上，你摸了摸湿漉漉的穴口，周围的部分被你摩擦的有些红肿了，沾着透明的液体，看起来非常色情。

你慢慢的将自己放进去，满意的看着银时将你一点一点吞下去，你的胯骨贴上了他被撞的有些发热的屁股，上半身压上他的背部，你对着他肩胛骨的位置啃咬起来。

凹陷下去的脊椎线条也被你细细吻过。手在他尾椎的位置流连，异样痒感让银时紧紧的夹住了你，你发出舒服的喘息，加快速度在他体内进出，你看到银时为了不发出声音，将自己的手背咬出了瘀青。

你将他的手拉过来，吻了他自己咬出的牙印，并且细细地舔过那些陷下去的齿痕，你终于听到他好听的声音，忍耐到极致的低吟。

你们相连的地方绞出了一片水声，银时听见声音后脸红的快滴血，你满意的去咬他的耳根，你们的身体还是非常合拍。

你不停的挺胯，感觉到流出来的液体沾湿了你们的大腿，最后你一个深入，在那个温暖紧致的地方发泄了出来。

同时你看到银时也将他身下的榻榻米弄脏了。

“哈……哈……都是你害的……这样我明天怎么跟他们解释啊……”银时声音喑哑，非常性感。

你将绑住银时的绳子全部解开，他早就因为挣扎过度脱力了，整个人软趴趴的瘫在地上。

“这种事你自己想办法，又不是我弄脏的。我的……可是好好的“装“起来了。”

说着，你将他捞起来带回被褥上，他惊恐的看着你。

“我还没完呢。”

__________________________

银时早就昏睡了过去，你将自己的衣服穿好，想了想，你还是从橱柜里拿了一条干净的被子盖在银时身上，路过那块被弄脏的榻榻米时，你顺手将旧的被子丢上去盖住。

拉开门，窗外天空还是一片漆黑，你也不知道距离黎明还要多久，不过你根本不需要黎明。

你走到玄关，拉开门，外面的空气带着点刺人的凉意，与之相比室内就温暖多了。

不过你还是踏了出去。

毫不犹豫的。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞就是一种会互相插队的存在（摊手）
> 
> 我为什么总是喜欢在阿银受伤时欺负他呢？我好变态啊！
> 
> 神乐想开门那段还特别去翻了翻tkr大大的本，真好吃！


End file.
